


July 8, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Glowering, Supergirl used heat vision to attack Livewire as Amos imitated her with a tentacle from his mouth.





	July 8, 2002

I never created DC.

Glowering, Supergirl used heat vision to attack Livewire as Amos imitated her with a tentacle from his mouth before the villain fled in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
